megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ideo Hazama
Ideo Hazama is the main antagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: if..., proclaiming himself as Majin'nou (Demon God Emperor). Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majin`nou, Final Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Protagonist *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Demon Trader *Shin Megami Tensei: Khan'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Abused by fellow schoolmates, betrayed by his first and only love, and comforted only by the school nurse, Ideo Hazama is a student of Karukozaka High School. The corruption of the abuse from his schoolmates forced his mind to become warped. He tries to summon a demon within the Gym (which explains why the gym has a summoning circle within it), but the summon goes out of control and opens a portal leading to the world of demons known as Makai, where Hazama would eventually come to rule as Demon Emperor. The following day, the school is sucked into Makai leading to the intro of the game. He first appears appearing as a vision to the protagonist, and later reappears several times as a statue, informing her on what world she is in, and how said world applies to humanity. When the protagonist and her ally make their way through Makai, they face him directly within a abandoned version of the school. In Reiko and Yumi's path, he reveals his demon form and attacks them, while in Charlie's path, he simply lets him and the protagonist leave, as their selfish goals do not conflict with his plans. Reiko Ending In Reiko's route after the Demon Emperor is defeated, the Ring of Deliverance will shine, allowing the protagonist and her allies to enter his mind. While she is travelling through his mind, she sees his memories and learns of his motivation for his actions. When she reaches the center of his mind, Hazama scolds her and transforms into the manifestation of his warped mind; a giant fetus demon with Hazama acting as the right eye, ankle-deep. By defeating Hazama in this form, he expresses his hate for losing, then turns into a younger version of himself, basically calling the protagonist a meanie for picking on him like everyone else before crying. Reiko comforts him to stop crying and he does so, turning back to normal age. She promises that she will not leave him anymore, then the protagonist is warped out of the room. Reiko informs her that Hazama's warped mind is turning to normal, and that she cannot stay and must leave. As she leaves, Reiko tells that Hazama was originally a kind person, but there wasn't the least bit of love from the people around him. She thanks her for allowing her to save Hazama and forces her to release her demon companions. Afterwards, the school returns to normal. The nurse reveals that Hazama confided what was on his mind to her, and that she should have listened to him. Hazama and Reiko are never seen again. If... Hazama´s Chapter Hazama's story is told in this game. On day 1 of the game the player sees Hazama's bad life. In school, after discovering that his only love betrayed him, Hazama, distressed, tried to run from the school, but was barred by Akira Miyamoto who mocked and humiliated him. For no reason, Akira attacks (Boutoko, "Violent guy") starting the first boss battle of the game. Akira is at level 15, while Hazama is still at level 1, so you can do nothing but lose. However, if the player inflicts at least 1 point of damage on Akira, Reiko saves Hazama. Seriously injured, Hazama faints and has a vision of a spirit called "The Emperor" that incites revenge on the students who did not help - that is, the whole school - sending them to Makai. In his vision, he sees 5 dolls (appearing like in Shin Megami Tensei II) in the school rooms. Hazama promises to give the power to be respected, feared and adored by anyone, human or demon. After that, he wakes up in the infirmary where he gets his one act of compassion by the school nurse. Charlie says he feels bad about what happened and promises to help Hazama with anything he wants (and joins the party later in the game). Impressed by the promise of the Emperor, Hazama invades his school (that is haunted by demons), after finding a mysterious package full of weapons and armor in the school with a note saying: "From the Emperor, with love." Hazama finds the 5 dolls and is guided by the "Emperor" to the gym, but the invocation goes out of control, and possesses the body of Hazama and as promised, turned it into Demon God Emperor and putting the school in Makai (which begins ''SMT If...). In that instant, control passes to Tamaki Uchida. Hazama goes back to being controlled after being defeated in the World of Greed before Mammon. Then later, Hazama gets the help of Tamaki Uchida to return things to normal. Thanks to Charlie, Lilith is defeated, thanks to Yumi, Beelzebub could be defeated, and thanks to Tamaki the "Ring of Light", (Lucifer) and Reiko, the Emperor also could be defeated. If the player did not get the "ring of Light" with Lucifer, the game ends with the death of Hazama. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Hazama is a Demon Trader in this game, showing up on Disc 2, trading certain races of demons for money, which may seem useless or useful depending on the player's situation. Stats Demon God Emperor Warped Mind Gallery smtif2.jpg|Hazama in Demon God Emperor form. File:AmonHazamaPS.jpg|Hazama with Amon-possessed Akira from the PSX release File:SMT_IF_hazama2_sprite.gif|Hazama, as a human right before the fight Trivia *He is Reiko's brother. However, his mother left him when he was young and took Reiko with her, hence why they have different surnames. *The nurse is the only person within the school other than Reiko and the protagonist near the end of the game. It is most likely because she was the only one to comfort him during his abuse from fellow schoolmates. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Characters Category:Enemies Category:Protagonists